Fylleri är frivilligt vanvett
by TeamTrouble
Summary: Hur kommer det sig att Mello aldrig dricker så mycket? Denna kväll får hon i sig aningens förmycket och saker och ting går inte riktigt som planerat... Del 11 i historien om de två kvinnornas äventyr.


**Summary:** Mello får i sig aningens förmycket och saker och ting går inte riktigt som planerat...

**Rating:** T

**Pairings: **Sanji/Mello

**Disclaimer:** Hur gärna vi än vill det så äger vi INTE One Piece.  
**  
Author's Notes:** Denna fic är skriven utav **MELLO.** Beröm henne när ni läst! :)

**

* * *

****Fylleri är frivilligt vanvett**

"Tror du de kommer tillbaka snart?" sade Usopp till den svarthåriga flickan som satt mitt emot honom. Hon såg upp från drycken hon långsamt smuttat på och log mot honom.  
"Det är jag säker på."  
"…" Också han hade en flaska i handen som han lät drickas utav. En bekväm tystnad lade sig mellan dem, de satt bara och njöt utav varandras sällskap i väntan på att resten utav besättningen skulle komma tillbaka med allt material som skulle hämtas. Fast, en lustig liten fundering hade börjat ta vid i den brunhåriga killens huvud.  
"Du..."  
"Hm?" Mello vände sin uppmärksamhet mot skeppets skytt.  
"Du brukar aldrig dricka så mycket, right?"  
"Nej, det brukar jag inte…" svarade hon och slog undan blicken.  
"Hur kommer det sig? Nu när jag tänker efter så tror jag aldrig att jag har sett dig full någon gång." manade Usopp på undertiden som hans nyfikenhet steg när han märke att Mello skruvade på sig.  
"… Brukar inte se någon mening med att dricka så mycket…"  
"Ah, det är klart." Mello såg avvaktande upp mot Usopp som nu log. "Du är ju inte så gammal än."  
"Va? Jag är ju ett år äldre än dig!" försvarade sig hon hastigt.  
"Det är inte den ytliga åldern som räknas, utan ditt hjärtas ålder." sade Usopp högtidligt och lade en hand över sitt vänstra bröst, Mello gissade att han snappat upp det utav någon utav jättarna de mött under sina resor.  
"Vaddå, så du påstår att du skulle vara mognare än mig?"  
"Nja, inte riktigt så, men ungefär."  
"Helvete heller." Mello hoppade upp från lådan hon suttit på och såg utmanade mot Usopp. "Nu jävlar ska du få se på manlighet." Med en enkel rörelse satte hon flaskan mot munnen och svepte innehållet. Det värmde till i halsen och huvudet hängde inte riktigt med när hon slängde den tomma flaskan i marken, men hon log bara självsäkert och beordrade hennes kamrat.  
"Langa hit en flaska till."

***~o~***

Det hade precis börjat skymma när resten utav Stråhattarna äntligen lyckats få med sig allt de skulle. Med muntra steg traskade de genom stadens gator, det vankades sprit och god mat ikväll. Humöret var på topp.  
"Hur är läget borta vid båten, Eifos?" frågade Nami undertiden som hon rättade till några papper som envisades med att nästan falla ur hennes famn hela tiden.  
"Ett ögonblick." log den rödhåriga kvinnan och fokuserade nu sin hörsel. "Det verkar som Usopp har fastligt roligt åt något… Men jag kan inte riktigt höra vad det är, han skrattar jävligt högt…"  
"Det måste väl betyda att de båda mår bra?" inflikade Chopper och nickade nöjt, skratt var bra själen.  
"Förhoppningsvis." Robin besvarade hans leende.  
"Jo… och Mello skrattar lika högt nu…" fortsatte Eifos glatt, hon gladde sig åt att sin väninna var på gott humör. Hon hade verkat lite nere på sista tiden.  
Plötsligt uppfattade Eifos dock ett tonläge i Mellos röst som hon inte hört på mycket länge…  
"Vad sjutton… De kan väl inte ha..?"  
"Ha vaddå, min sköna?" frågade Sanji när meningen inte fortsattes.  
"Nej, ingenting. Jag kanske misstog mig, men vi får se när vi kommer fram." svarade hon avvisande. Besättningen ökade raskt takten mot deras skepp.

***~o~***

Synen de möttes av var något mildare än de förväntat sig, Mello och Usopp stod lutandes mot varandra och kunde tydligen inte sluta skratta och något. Men Eifos såg misstänksamt på de båda.  
"Vi är tillbaka." sade hon högt och närmade sig dem. De slutade båda att skratta, fast de kunde inte låta bli att fnissa.  
"Åh, där är Eifos!" Mello pekade med hela armen mot sin vän. "Henne har jag alltid gillat, förstår du." Usopp brast ut i skratt igen.  
"Lyssna på henne, hon är helt otrolig!" resten utav besättningen såg förvånat mellan de två.  
"Men vad taskig du är, sluta!" ropade Mello och knuffade till Usopp, som knuffade tillbaka. Men tydlig var hon väldigt ostadig på fötterna, för Mello vajade lätt till sidan och ramlade ihop på marken, båda skrattade högt.  
"…" Eifos gick snabbt fram till Mello och grep tag om kragen till hennes tjocktröja, sedan baxade hon bestämt in henne i närmaste bod och stängde snabbt dörren.  
"Ska jag slänga in dig i en annan?" röt hon mot Usopp som genast slutade skratta.  
"N-nej, jag är okej…" fick han fram, han strök sig lätt över bakhuvudet.  
"Hon har druckit, eller hur?" frågade Chopper, han hade gjort en snabb analys utav Mellos beteende.  
"Var inte det ganska så uppenbart?" fnyste Zoro trött, han kunde inte förstå att det kunde bli sådant liv över sånt.  
"Ja, VAD I HELVETE TÄNKER DU MED!?" skrek Eifos argt mot Usopp som såg förvånat på henne.  
"Vaddå? Det var hon själv som började dricka." försvarade han sig.  
"Okej, lyssna; det finns två anledningar varför Mello inte brukar dricka lika mycket som oss andra, varför hon kanske inte ens bör dricka. Ett:" Hon höll demonstrativt upp ett finger. "Hennes krafter bygger på extremt mycket kontroll, vi är inte säkra på hur alkoholen påverkar henne på så sätt. Två:"  
"Tjena, snygging. Vad gör en svärdsman som du på ett ställe som det här?" Alla blickar riktades mot Zoro som hade en mycket kärvänlig Mello vid sin sida.  
"Hon kan bli extremt flörtig." avslutade Eifos och såg på Mello med ett matt leende.  
"Är det inte dags att du lugnar ned dig?" svarade Zoro stilla med ett snett leende och såg på Mello som skakade våldsamt på huvudet.  
"Nej, nej, nej, nej, nej! Natten är ung och nu ska vi ha kul! Kom och sup med oss, Zoro!" bad hon och försökte dra i svärdsmannen, vilket resulterade i att hon i princip ramlade över honom när han inte rörde på sig.  
"_Min oskyldiga prinsessa, låt dig inte förföras utav en sådan simpel man. Jag skall vaka över dig ikväll och se till att ingenting händer dig!_" Den svarthåriga flickan började fnissa högt åt Sanjis ord där han stod med öppna armar.  
"Ingen fara, älskling, jag tycker om dig med." svarade hon lätt och hade inom loppet utav några sekunder hoppat rakt in i Sanjis famn. De andra såg förvånat på henne, hade någon kvinna någonsin lyssnat på kockens ord förut?  
"Vad var det jag sa?" Eifos skrattade åt Mellos fånigheter, så länge hon inte gjorde något riktigt dumt kunde hon få hållas, dessutom var det underhållande att se på.  
"Vad var det du sa om hennes krafter?" Nami tyckte det kunde vara bra att ha i minne till framtiden.  
"Jo, ni förstår… Äsch, det är nog lättare att visa. Mello?"  
"Hm…?" Mello var för tillfället OTROLIGT fascinerad utav Sanjis slips, hon lät den leka mellan hennes fingrar. Han å andra sidan verkade vara ganska så chockad, han stod bara försiktigt kvar med armarna varsamt om hennes rygg.  
"Skulle du kunna lyfta upp lådan där borta? Det skulle verkligen vara as kul att se."  
"Va? Ah… kan jag väl." Mello vände sig om och efter att hon lagt tillbaka Sanjis armar runt sig fäste hon blicken på lådan. Ett ögonblick senare började den långsamt och en aning svajande lyftas från marken, det dröjde inte länge innan den svävade två meter upp i luften.  
"Ska jag göra något mer, Eifos?" frågade Mello lugnt, men just som de orden undkom hennes läppar gick lådan sönder med ett högt brak. Den fulkomligt splittrades, likt en implosion.  
"IYAH!" Usopp slängde sig åt sidan för att undvika lådsplittret, Chopper slängde sig utav bara farten han med.  
"Så kan det gå, när inte haspen är på!" Mello började skratta halvhögt åt sig själv undertiden som hon började pilla på Sanjis kavajärmar som var placerade runt hennes egen midja.  
"Händer det där varje gång?" Eifos ryckte på axlarna åt deras kapten, hon visste faktiskt inte. Allt berodde på hur mycket Mello hade druckit och vilket humör hon var på.  
"Skulle du kunna flytta på stenen där borta?" frågade Robin lugnt.  
"Sten? Det är snarare ett klippblock!" rättade Usopp, besättningen tog några försiktiga steg bakåt när klippblocket lyfte från marken. Mello verkade inte besväras utav storleken.  
"Hon brukar ju få koncentrera sig för att lyfta en stol i vanliga fall, nu lyfter hon den likt den inte vägde mer än en fjäder!" Zoros röst fylldes utav respekt för den yngre kvinnan.  
"Otroligt." viskade Sanji lågt, hans ord fladdrade över den unga kvinnans blottade nacke. Mello fnissade till och rodnade, med en hög knall splittrades även stenblocket. Besättningen såg på deras kamrat under tystnad, de hade alla börjat bli aningens misstänksamma mot Mellos förmågor. Hur starka var de egentligen?  
"Nej." Mello skakade allvarsamt på huvudet. "Jag tror att jag kan ha fått i mig en gnuuuuuuutta för mycket idag. Nej, kväll." konstaterade hon med myndig röst och höll upp två fingrar för att visa hur mycket hon hade fått i sig, dock ändrade hon avståndet mellan tumme och pekfinger hela tiden.  
"Dagens smartaste uttalande." Usopp, Luffy och Chopper skrattade hjärtligt åt den berusade kvinnan.  
"Du tror det va?" mumlade Sanji ömt, den ostadiga flickan i hans famn vände sig mot honom.  
"Mm…" Hennes armar gled långsamt upp runt hans hals. "Lite halvt så där…" Besättningen stelnade till när Mello långsamt utplånade avståndet mellan de två. Sanjis varma andedräkt fladdrade över hennes egna läppar och hon hann just sluta ögonen när hård hand slöt sig om hennes nacke.  
"Och där räcker det, turturduvor." Eifos drog snabbt och bestämt bort flickan från kockens famn, Sanji verkade helt ställd. Mello där emot, repade sig fort.  
"Men jag vill! Eifos!" klagade hon högt.  
"Jag vet, vännen. Men du kommer tacka mig imorgon för det här."  
"MEN JAG VILL!" Mello såg upp på sin kamrat med stora bedjande ögon, hon såg ut som ett barn som tappat sin glass på marken och inte fick en ny.  
"Tycker du inte att det ska vara lite mer ömsesidigt? Titta, mannen ser ju helt överväldigad ut!" De andra skrattade hjärtligt, Sanji såg verkligen chockad ut.  
"Då… Då kysser jag Zoro istället! Eller Luffy! Vad säger du nu då!?" försökte Mello triumferat.  
"K-kom, du behöver dricka vatten." Eifos började snabbt baxa upp Mello mot köket så att de andra inte skulle se hennes lätta rodnad. När Mello fått i sig fem glas vatten och varit på toa två gånger lugnade hon ned sig. Nu började även de andra dricka mer och mer utav de alkoholhaltiga dryckerna. Besättningen festade långt in på morgonen och samtliga utav dem vaknade upp med huvudvärk nästa morgon.


End file.
